Inferno
thumb|260px|right| O [[ Inferno de Dante Alighieri. Dante e Virgílio no Inferno, quadro de William-Adolphe Bouguereau]]Inferno é um termo usado por diferentes religiões, mitologias e filosofias, representando a morada dos mortos, ou lugar de grande sofrimento e de condenação. A origem do termo é latina: infernum, que significa "as profundezas" ou o "mundo inferior". Mitologia grega Na mitologia grega, as profundezas correspondiam ao reino de Hades, para onde iam os mortos. Daí ser comum encontrar-se a referência de que Hades era deus dos Infernos. O uso do plural, infernos indica mais o caráter de submundo e mundo das profundezas do que o caráter de lugar de condenação, em geral dado pelo singular, inferno. Distinguindo o lugar dos mortos - o Hades - a mitologia grega também concebeu um lugar de condenação ou de prisão, o Tártaro. A Grolier Universal Encyclopedia(Enciclopédia Universal Grolier, 1971, Vol. 9, p. 205), sob “Inferno”, diz: “Os hindus e os budistas consideram o inferno como lugar de purificação espiritual e de restauração final. A tradição islâmica o considera como um lugar de castigo eterno.” O conceito de sofrimento após a morte é encontrado entre os ensinos religiosos pagãos dos povos antigos da Babilônia e do Egito. As crenças dos babilônios e dos assírios retratavam o “mundo inferior . . . como lugar cheio de horrores, . . . presidido por deuses e demônios de grande força e ferocidade”. Embora os antigos textos religiosos egípcios não ensinem que a queima de qualquer vítima individual prosseguiria eternamente, eles deveras retratam o “Outro Mundo” como tendo “covas de fogo” para “os condenados”. — The Religion of Babylonia and Assyria (A Religião de Babilônia e Assíria), de Morris Jastrow Jr., 1898, p. 581; The Book of the Dead (O Livro dos Mortos), com apresentação de E. Wallis Budge, 1960, pp. 135, 144, 149, 151, 153, 161, 200. Judaísmo No judaísmo, o termo Gehinom (ou Gehena) designa a situação de purificação necessária à alma para que possa entrar no Paraíso - denominado por Gan Eden. Nesse sentido, o inferno na religião e mitologia judaica não é eterno, mas uma condição finita, após a qual a alma está purificada. Outro termo designativo do mundo dos mortos é Sheol, que apresenta essa característica de desolação, silêncio e purificação. A palavra vem de Ceeol, que mais tarde dá origem ao termo sheol, não confundindo com "Geena" que era o nome dado a uma ravina profunda ao sul de Jerusalém, onde sacrifícios humanos eram realizados na época de doutrinas anteriores. Mais tarde, tornou-se uma espécie de lixão da cidade de Jerusalém, frequentemente em chamas devido ao material orgânico. O uso do termo Sheol indica lugar de inconsciência e inexistência, conforme o contexto de Gênesis 37:35 nos mostra e não um lugar de punição. Cristianismo No Cristianismo existem diversas concepções a respeito do inferno, correspondentes às diferentes correntes cristãs. A idéia de que o inferno é um lugar de condenação eterna, tal como se apresenta hoje para diversas correntes cristãs, nem sempre foi e ainda não é consenso entre os cristãos. Nos primeiros séculos do cristianismo, houve quem defendesse que a permanência da alma no inferno era temporária, uma vez que inferno significa "sepultura", de onde, segundo os Evangelhos, a pessoa pode sair quando da ressurreição. Essa idéia é defendida hoje por várias correntes cristãs. Catolicismo Para a corrente católica, conduzida pela Igreja Católica Apostólica Romana, o inferno é eterno e corresponde a um dos chamados novíssimos: a morte, o juízo final, o inferno e o paraíso. Protestantismo Para muitas das denominações protestantes, o inferno não é simplesmente um lugar destituído da presença de Deus, é antes um lugar de tormento e sofrimento. A interpretação bíblica protestante afirma que, após a morte, o espírito, uma vez no inferno, não poderá mais sair, assim como em relação ao paraíso (céu), não existindo forma de cruzar a fronteira que separa estes dois locais. Há ainda outra visão dentro do cristianismo não-católico, que coloca a morte como um sono, um estado sem consciência (Eclesiastes 9:5; Jó 14:21; João 11:11-14), de forma que, conseqüentemente, os ímpios mortos não estão no inferno nem os salvos mortos no céu, mas aguardando a segunda vinda de Cristo, quando então os salvos entrarão para o céu, que é eterno, e os ímpios entrarão no lago de fogo, o inferno, (Apocalipse 20:15), que também será eterno (Miquéias 4:3). Segundo esta interpretação, o inferno é um lugar preparado para a punição de Satanás, seus anjos e seus seguidores (Mateus 25:41), ao contrário da visão comum que coloca Satanás como dominante do inferno. Testemunhas de Jeová Para as Testemunhas de Jeová, O inferno de fogo como lugar literal de tortura das pessoas iníquas é rejeitado. Citam na Bíblia, os termos normalmente traduzidos por "inferno", Hades (Bíblia) grego e Seol Sheol, termo hebraico, significando "sepultura" ou "lugar dos mortos". Também no caso de Geena grego com a ideia de destruição e aniquilação eterna''.(Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas). Citam Atos 2:27, onde Jesus desceu ao Inferno (Hades ou Seol) e foi ressuscitado . As Testemunhas de Jeová acreditam que após a ressurreição dos mortos, os pecados anteriores não lhes serão imputados, mas poderão recomeçar a vida escolhendo voluntariamente servir a Deus e alcançar assim a salvação. Espiritismo Cristão O inferno segundo a visão do Espiritismo apresentado por Allan Kardec, é um estado de consciência da pessoa que incorre em ações contrárias às estabelecidas pelas Leis morais, as quais estão esculpidas na consciência de cada pessoa. Em termos físicos elas se acham apresentadas nos ensinos teóricos e práticos apresentadas pelos mensageiros de Deus, como Buda, Maomé, etc.; enviados aos homens, nos diversos tempos da humanidade e, mais aperfeiçoadas por Jesus Cristo. Uma vez tendo a criatura a sua consciência “ferida”, passa a viver em desajuste mais ou menos significativo de acordo com o grau de gravidade de suas ações infelizes, e se estampam através de desequilíbrios Espiritual, emocional, psicológico ou até mesmo orgânico. Esta situação lhe causa terríveis dissabores. Ainda na carne, se a criatura não evita ações menos felizes, buscando vivência saudável de acordo com as Leis Cósmicas e Divinas (Leis Morais), ela possivelmente vai morrer nesta circunstância e naturalmente flutuará para Plano Espiritual ou incorpóreo, onde agrupam outras almas, Espíritos, que trazem conturbações conscienciais semelhantes. Afins, atraem afins. Os Planos Espirituais de sofrimentos são inumeráveis e, guardam níveis de sofrimentos diferenciados, cujos níveis são estabelecidos pelos tipos de degradação da consciência, resultantes das ações perpetradas por cada criatura. Há de convir que quando na carne (antes da morte), a criatura já se encontrava ligada telepaticamente à região Espiritual, através de seus fios mentais, gerados pelo tipo de ação infeliz consolidada. Na carne ela já passa a sofrer os reflexos das dores e dissabores existentes em tal e ou tais região (ões). Por tanto o Inferno na visão espírita, como região criada por Deus para sofrimento eterno da criatura e geograficamente constituído, não existe. Se um dia todas estas criaturas sofredoras na erraticidade regenerarem-se, estas regiões deixarão de existir. É como se todos os paciente de um manicômio terrestre forem curados; o hospital poderá ser demolido e ceder o seu espaço a um jardim, etc. Deus não imputa pena eterna a nenhum de seus filhos. Podem Sofrer, enquanto não despertarem para o Bem e se proporem a trilhar o reto caminho. Um dia mais cedo ou mais tarde Ele, O Criador, na Sua Misericórdia e Amor, concederá à criatura sofredora retorno à carne para continuar o seu aprendizado e aperfeiçoamento. Estes conceitos são encontros em O Livro dos Espíritos editado em Abril de 1857 na sua quarta parte e, no livro O Céu E O Inferno editado em 1865. Ambas obras tendo como autor, Allan Kardec. Islamismo No Islã, o inferno é eterno, consistindo em sete portões pelos quais entram as várias categorias de condenados, sejam eles muçulmanos injustos ou não-muçulmanos. Budismo De certo modo, todo o samsara é um lugar de sofrimento para o budismo, visto que em qualquer reino do samsara existe sofrimento. Entretanto, em alguns reinos, o sofrimento é maior correspondendo à noção de inferno como lugar ou situação de maior sofrimento e menor oportunidade de alcançar a liberação do samsara. Por esse motivo, muitas vezes expressam-se esses mundos de sofrimento maior como ''infernos. Nenhum renascimento em um inferno é eterno, embora o tempo da mente nessas situações possa ser contado em eras. Contam-se dezoito formas de infernos, sendo oito quentes, oito frios e mais dois infernos que são, na verdade, duas subcategorias de infernos: os da vizinhança dos infernos quentes e o infernos efêmeros. Além desses dezoito que constituem o "Reino dos Infernos", pelo sofrimento, o "Reino dos Fantasmas Famintos" é comparável à noção de inferno, sendo constituído de estados de consciência de forte privação - como fome ou sede - sem que haja possibilidade de saciar essa privação. No budismo, o renascimento em um inferno é uma conseqüência das virtudes e não-virtudes praticadas, de acordo com a verdade relativa do karma. Entretanto, alguns poucos atos podem, por si, conduzir a um renascimento nos infernos, principalmente o ato de matar um Buda e o ato de matar o próprio pai ou a própria mãe. A meditação sobre os infernos deve gerar compaixão. Inferno como arquétipo contemporâneo A fusão entre paixão, desejo, pecado e condenação envolvida na imagem do Inferno permitiram ao imaginário contemporâneo imaginar antes lugar de prazer e de servidão ao prazer do que propriamente de sofrimento ou purificação. O fenômeno é bem observado na cultura cristã que, no seguimento dos esforços aplicados às ideias de purificação do monoteísmo, condenou as divindades mais materiais da fertilidade, das paixões e da energia sexual, o que literalmente as transformou em demônios. Assim, os arquétipos da paixão e do prazer ficaram associados ao do inferno, com a conseqüente mudança de sentido e de atração sobre a imaginação. Outras correntes de pensamento actuais, curiosamente também com base na cultura católica-cristã, demonstram a sua opinião de inferno não como um local físico, mas antes como um estado de espírito, indo ao encontro da ideia preconizada por diversas correntes filosófico-religiosas partidárias da reencarnação. Mudanças No Sentido da Palavra Inferno O Dicionário Expositivo de Palavras do Velho e do Novo Testamento ''' diz a respeito do uso de '''inferno para traduzir as palavras originais do hebraico Sheol e do grego Hades (Bíblia): Hades . . . Corresponde a Sheol no Antigo Testamento. Na Versão Autorizada do A.T. e do N. T., foi vertido de modo infeliz por Inferno.Vine’s Expository Dictionary of Old and New Testament Words (Dicionário Expositivo de Palavras do A.T. e do N.T., de Vine, 1981, Vol. 2, p. 187) '''A Enciclopédia da Collier' diz a respeito de Inferno: Primeiro representa o hebraico Seol do Antigo Testamento, e o grego Hades, da Septuaginta e do Novo Testamento. Visto que Seol, nos tempos do Antigo Testamento, se referia simplesmente à habitação dos mortos e não sugeria distinções morais, a palavra ‘inferno’, conforme entendida atualmente, não é uma tradução feliz.''A Collier’s Encyclopedia (Enciclopédia da Collier, 1986, Vol. 12, p. 28) '''O Terceiro Novo Dicionário Internacional de Webster' diz: Devido ao entendimento atual da palavra inferno (Latim Infernus) é que ela constitui uma maneira tão infeliz de verter estas palavras bíblicas originais. A palavra inferno não transmitia assim, originalmente, nenhuma idéia de calor ou de tormento, mas simplesmente de um lugar coberto ou oculto (de . . . helan, esconder). O Webster’s Third New International Dictionary (Terceiro Novo Dicionário Internacional de Webster) A Enciclopédia Americana diz: Muita confusão e muitos mal-entendidos foram causados pelo fato de os primitivos tradutores da Bíblia terem traduzido persistentemente o hebraico Seol e o grego Hades e Geena pela palavra inferno. A simples transliteração destas palavras por parte dos tradutores das edições revistas da Bíblia não bastou para eliminar apreciavelmente esta confusão e equívoco.''The Encyclopedia Americana(Enciclopédia Americana, 1956, Vol. XIV, p. 81) O significado atribuído à palavra '''inferno' atualmente é o representado em A Divina Comédia de DanteA Divina Comédia de Dante, e no '''Paraíso Perdido de Milton'PARAÍSO PERDIDO (1667) John Milton (Inglaterra/1608 - 1674), significado este completamente alheio à definição original da palavra. A idéia dum inferno de tormento ardente, porém, remonta a uma época muito anterior a Dante ou a Milton. Notas Veja também * Inferno de Dante Alighieri * Geena; * Hades (Bíblia); * Sheol; * Sepultura; * Sepulcro; * Tártaro. Categoria:Conceitos religiosos Categoria:Escatologia